


The Things We Find in The Forest

by CanineWitchcraft



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gertrude is a Horse, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, also there is a dog, his name is Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineWitchcraft/pseuds/CanineWitchcraft
Summary: A car accident in the middle of no where leaves Maggie stranded and in serious trouble.Equestrian Alex AU?





	1. Slick Roads & Wildlife Do Not Go Well Together

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more or less just a teaser, cause I'm a bit of a butt like that! LOL 
> 
> I'm going to try to have the next chapter up a little later tonight. Enjoy! <3

Late night drives. It’s what Maggie did at the end of the hard days, the crazy days, the worst days. She’d blast the music and disappear in to the hills. The music and the horsepower under the hood drowning out the memories and the what ifs.

 

The road was slick, but she went out anyways. Drove up into the hills, Nine Inch Nails blasting through the speakers. Accelerating into the turns, she wound through the trees, farther and farther from the city, nothing her headlights to guide her way. A smile crept across her face as her heart pounded around each curve.

 

The road turned and descended into the trees. She lied off the gas, keeping her foot hovering over the brake as her car speed down the hill. Bright eyes illuminated in the middle of the road as a deer came into view. Faulty instinct kicked into action. She swerved. The deer took off unharmed into the woods. Maggie’s car squealed and flew into the woods on the opposite side of the road. It tumbled over the edge of a steep decline and disappearing in a thicket of brush and trees.


	2. What Troublesome Dogs Dig Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the fun begins! 
> 
> Gabriel is based off of my own dog. He's my little muse!

“Don’t go too far ahead, Gabriel!” Alex called after a small blue merle border collie as he ran ahead on the well-worn trail. He bounded around a tree and paused, sticking his head around to watch her atop her large draft horse, Gertrude. As woman and horse followed him around the bend he darted further down the trail. Alex sighed, “I swear, one of these days that dog’s going to get himself into trouble.” Gertrude a sigh and gave her human a small nod.

 

Gabriel ran to the next bend and stopped to turn and look back at Alex and Gertrude. As his head turned an irony and rubbery scent drifted into his nose. He sniffed at the air. The scent was coming from further up the trail. The border collie took a tentative step forward, taking in a deep breath of the scent before launching forward. His feet carried him around bend after bend until the trail veered away from the scent.

 

He stopped at the edge of the trail, staring at the bushed where the scent was coming from. He looked back at the trail behind him. He could hear the sound of heavy hooves following and growing closer.

 

Alex had seen him sniffing at the air and was less that surprised when he took off down the trail without her. Grumbling under her breath, she tapped Gertrude into a steady canter. Horse and woman found the door stair at them at a bend in the trail. He wagged his tail at them before jumping off the trail and into the brush.

 

“Damn dog.” Alex grumbled.

 

Gabriel ran about a yard through until he came to the source of the scent. A black car, or what had been a black car, silver shown through the long scratched, gouges, and dings that covered the car from bumper to bumper. Well, what was left of the bumpers.

 

There was a particular scent he found curious and worrying. He recognized it when he was on the trail. Irony. Blood. He trotted up to the passenger side of the car and put his feet up on the door. He peered inside and sitting in the driver’s seat was a black haired woman.

 

He barked at her a few times, hopping she would wake up. She didn’t move. Gabriel glanced back at the direction he had come from and let out another bark. He listened for a moment until her heard the familiar sound of Gertrude’s whinny.

 

Gabriel wagged his tail before springing into the passenger seat of the car. Alex and Gertrude emerged from the brush, both staring at the car in front of them. Gabriel let out a quiet whine before turning to the woman in the driver’s seat and licking her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be more. I'm not sure how much more. Perhaps a few chapters. We'll see how much interest y'all have in it. *shrugs*


	3. Awoken by Soft Whiskers & a Wet Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, y'all seem to like this so far...so I'll see how long I can make it.

“Ma’am? Can you hear me?”

 

The voice was distant. Maggie could barely make sense of the words. Then she felt soft whiskers against her cheek, followed by a tongue. There was a soft presence next to her. Gentle. Slow. The whiskers ghosted over her face, sniffing her eyelids, her hair, her nose and then….

 

“Ugh!” She grumbled as a wet tongue pushed into her ear canal.

 

Maggie swatted half-heartedly in the direction of the tongue and opened her eyes. The sunlight made it hard to see clearly. Her eyes were slow to adjust. A small furry canine’s face was the first thing that came into focus. He stared with great intent into her eyes. As she stared back at him so notice that one of his eyes was half brown, half blue and the other was brown with a matching blue sliver.

 

After noticing him, she heard the voice again. A woman’s voice.

 

“Hey, my name’s Alex. Can you hear me?” The woman said as she dismounted from a tall chestnut horse.

 

“Yeah.” She said, trying to open her car door.

 

“Hey, hey, easy. Don’t move to fast. Do you know where you are?”

 

Maggie looked her dead in the eye, “Does it look like I have any idea where I am?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Sorry. I know I’m in the mountains outside National City. My name is Maggie Sawyer. I’m a Detective with the NCPD.” She scratched at her head, where a small gash and blood had formed on her forehead.

 

“What’s the date?”

 

“Well, unless I’ve been unconscious for several days, it’s May 26th, 2017.”

 

Alex nodded.

 

With an audible sigh, Maggie unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out the window of the car.

 

“Woah, wait, stay still! You could have internal injuries!”

 

“I’m fine.” Maggie assured, “just some bruises and cuts. How far away is the nearest hospital?”

 

“National City. It’s about a hour on foot out of here, then another hour drive.” Alex looked the woman over, trying to evaluate the extent of her injuries. “Why don’t I take you back to my farm? It’s only half an hour ride, give or take from here. I can patch you up while you call who ever it is you need to call.”

 

“I’d appreciate that.”

 

Alex grinned. “It’d be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, but not by much. Sorry, on my lunch break, so this is what ya get. LOL Hope you all enjoyed it! And I love seeing your comments! <3


End file.
